Pretty when you cry
by Yk2895
Summary: What If/AU- "Ino no me hagas esto... no ahora". Tsunade no era Godaime, la guerra nunca inició y sus amigos no eran los que conocían. "Ahora es mi turno de protegerte" /Esta historia participa en el reto en parejas del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Escrito en conjunto con Naoko-eri.


**AVISO:**Este fic participa en el **Reto en Parejas** del foro** La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. **Su publicación en otro sitio está PROHIBIDA.  
><span>

**Advertencia: W**hat if, OOC, AU.

****Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naoko-eri y Yk2895 **

Palabras: **Misterio/Grito**

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>  
><strong>

**.**

**Pretty when YOU cry.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mejores amigas para toda la vida"_

_"Tu y yo siempre juntas"_

_"Nunca nos separaremos"_

_Estas eran una de las tantas frases que Sakura sabia repetir a los cuatro vientos; eran los mismos pensamientos que Sakura no reflejaba en su rostro ese día._

_ Ino sufría viendo a su pequeña Sakura con el ceño fruncido ____—y demás sentimientos de molestia dirigidos a ella____— frente a ella, con esa actitud seria. M________ás Ino Yamanaka nunca se mostraría insegura. Ino Yamanaka nunca bajaría su guardia, así en su interior sufriera al ver su única verdadera amiga ____— más como su ____hermana____—____ le miraba con esos ojos resentidos... así que acudió a la ultima fortaleza que tenía: Tomar lo que le daba Sakura y regresarlo con mucha más vehemencia._

_-Ino...– Sakura sentía como el corazón se le apretujaba mientras veía las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de la rubia ____—sorpresa, dolor, ____resolución— ________al ver en su mano aquel regalo que las unió a ambas. La cinta roja ____—el símbolo de su amistad____— ________por que era ella quien acababa con su primer vinculo amistoso; pero era necesario. Ino siempre le robaba la luz que la ayudaría a florecer. _

_-Eso es tuyo. – Dijo la rubia. No supo de donde pudo sacar ese tono de voz, pero ver aquel objeto no le ayudaba con su fachada fuerte. Giró su rostro hacía el otro lado, tal vez así dolería menos. __-Además se supone que el hitai atei va en la frente ¿no?- preguntó con sorna y un poco de esperanza de que la ojiverde se retractara y guardara aquella cinta._

_-El día que use está banda ninja en mi frente será el día que pueda derrotarte. – Eso le gustaba pensar a Sakura. Imaginar cómo le demostraría a la rubia que ya no la necesitaba, que ella también era fuerte.– Desde hoy Ino tu yo somos rivales.-_

_-...Yo no me dejare derrotar tan fácil.- dijo finalmente la rubia al ver a su amiga de espaldas._

_-Luchare por el amor de Sasuke-kun .- La pelirosa vio necesario hacer conocer a Ino que peleaban por algo más que ser la mejor ninja de Konoha, peleaban por el amor del chico perfecto. Ahí comenzaba uno de los retos más peligrosos para una amistad. El del amor._

_._

_._

_Luchare por el amor de Sasuke-Kun_

_Amor de Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun._

* * *

><p>Rayos de luz penetraban la oscuridad, escabulléndose por entre los imperfectos hoyos del lugar. Una estructura decaída por el desuso, la humedad y el paso del tiempo, pasillos largos y similares <em><em><em><em>—<em>___que alguna vez fueron iluminados tan solo con velas____—____ se conectaban entre sí, formando un laberinto entre las sombras del que alguna vez fue el señor de las serpientes.

_._

_"Lluvia__ vete ya _

_Otro día regresarás____—"_____

_._

_-Vamos Ino, no me hagas esto... no ahora.-_

_._

_._

**L **i**n**da **C **uá**n**d**o** **L**lo**ra **s

.

**.**

Pasos apresurados retumbaban en el espacioso lugar.

_**Drip Drip**_

El caer de las gotas despedidas por la humedad de las paredes mohosas resonaba en el espacioso lugar.

_**Drip Drip**_

El golpetear de pasos apresurados y respiraciones agitadas se sumaban al escenario lúgubre del oscuro y misterioso _laberinto. _Dos figuras angustiadas corrían entre las sombras, escapando de un peligro invisible a los ojos del que no quiere ver; cuerpos de los que _una vez_ fueron sus amigos ahora eran sus perseguidores...

Las dos kunoichis afligidas se encontraban, al parecer, víctimas de un genjutsu. Sabían que está era otra dimensión pues ambas tenían los recuerdos de su "vida pasada" más el momento exacto en el que cayeron en la ilusión se mantiene un misterio para la agotada pelirosa y su compañera rubia. Ambas despertaron un día en "Konoha", más no era la misma aldea de sus memorias; no había señas de la cuarta guerra en aquella dimensión, y mucho menos secuelas del ataque de Pein como en su _realidad_. Aquí todos eran obedientes, títeres del misterioso Hokage ____—al que nunca pudieron ver cara a cara____—________ y por unos días vivieron actuando sus papeles lo mejor que podían, imitando los demás habitantes de la aldea, y en el tiempo que no eran vigiladas ambas kunoichis buscaban formas de salir de la molesta ilusión en las que se hallaban estancadas; más todo se vino en picada cuándo la rubia Yamanaka trató de entrar en la mente de uno de los guardas ANBU, tratando de buscar información y como era de esperarse de shinobis de dicho nivel, fue rechazada fácilmente, ____—aunque comprometiendo su ____posición—________ obligándolas a escapar de la aldea ____—y del único sitio que les daba ________seguridad emocional____—________ llevándonos a la situación actual.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>"—<em>_____ahora queremos jugar..._

_Lluvia vete ya"_

_._

Venían tras ellas.

-Vamos Ino. Apresúrate-

Se mofaban.

_**Huf Huf**_

Las llamaban como si fueran sus verdaderos amigos.

_**Huf Huf**_

Como si no vinieran a hacerles daño con la fachada de sus seres queridos.

_**Huf Hu**______—_____

-¡Sakura!¡Cuidado!-

.

.

-¡Shihaikigan no Jutsu!-

.

.

_**Drip ...**_

.

.

-¿Ino?...¡INO!- Gritó Sakura al ver a su amiga derrumbarse. Ambas manos acunando su cabellera rubia mientras trataba de regular su respiración _____—y su sentido de _____orientación—__________ sus ojos azules y brillantes ahora se encontraban desenfocados. Y el mundo de Sakura se derrumbaba a su alrededor__________—__________

.

_Frente de marquesina._

_Frentesota. Frente enorme._

_Los insultos eran dolorosos, y cada vez más fuertes dejando a la pequeña pelirosa con ojos acuosos, apenas y podía cubrir su rostro _____—no quería que su madre se preocupara_____— ____________quería que todas esas niñas desaparecieran, que dejaran de ser tan malvadas con ella _____— ¿Que les había hecho? _____— __________de repente los insultos pararon y vio a una rubia delante de ella. Era Ino, la niña más bonita que conocía del parque. Temió, por un momento, que la rubia fuera a darle el golpe final pero después de unos minutos las niñas que le hacían daño se fueron del lugar, dedicándole miradas molestas a la bonita rubia._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?–_

_..._

_-Sakura– _

**.**

—Nuevamente se quedaba atrás. Viendo la espalda de los demás. La espalda de aquellos que se sacrificaban por ella.

_Débil._

Se arrodilló junto a la rubia_No!._ Junto a su mejor amiga y la tomo de su rostro, analizando su estado mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados y los gritos de los farsantes disfrazados de sus conocidos; trató de ponerla de pie, más en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron blanco y el peso muerto de la kunoichi rubia calló de lleno sobre la pelirosa.

-Vamos Ino, no me hagas esto... no ahora.- murmuraba Sakura mientras trataba de despertar a su única aliada en esta pesadilla.

Los pasos apresurados de sus persecutores hacían eco en los pasillos cercanos a su ubicación _____—estaban cerca_____—__________ la pelirosa revisaba si su amiga tenía algún daño interno con su jutsu médico más llegó a la conclusión que era un desmayo por agotamiento.

Dejó salir un aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y trató de pensar en un plan; necesitaban salir de allí y aunque se encontraban en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru cercanas a Konoha no tenía idea si la estructura era la misma a la que había visitado en sus recuerdos con Naruto y Sai, y derrumbar una pared sin cuidado alguno podría llevarlas a quedar sepultadas en tan desagradable lugar _____—aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal si aquellos seres quedaban enterrados junto a ellas_____—__________ por lo que la única solución viable por ahora sería mantenerse a ambas vivas. Salió de su ensimismamiento al ver los pies de uno de sus agresores. "_Kiba" _venía solo, y eso facilitaba un poco su situación. Ignoró el grito de sus cansados músculos y se puso de pie frente al cuerpo de Ino, trataría de alejarlo lo que más pudiera de la kunoichi caída y lucharía hasta que se quedará sin chakra.

_Ahora yo te protegeré._

Aseguró su banda ninja y tomo su estancia defensiva, dejaría que aquel farsante atacara primero.

-¿Vamos a jugar?- preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa infantil y algo tenebrosa. Lanzándose al ataque y dando inicio a la pelea.

Lucharon por un largo tiempo _____—en realidad solo fueron 15min_____—__________ su cuerpo estaba agotado y por un descuido suyo presenciaría quizá una de las peores situaciones para un ninja_____—_____

_La muerte de su camarada._

_____—_____Impulsó su cuerpo al máximo y envidiando a Sasuke por su velocidad se lanzó a cubrir los tres shurikens que se dirigían al cuerpo de la rubia.

_**Drip **_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

Ahogó el grito que quería salir de sus apretados labios mientras reunía chakra en su puño derecho e ignorando las heridas de su espalda se giró rápidamente y golpeo al Kiba que las atacaba, impactándolo contra una de las paredes de roca y haciendo temblar la abandonada estructura. Sintió un pico alto en la frecuencia de chakra de su atacante y entonces lo vio. La apariencia del farsante siendo reemplazada por uno de esos molestos zetsus blancos como cuándo fue atacada por un Neji falso. Sintió por fin un cambio en el ambiente, el indicador de que se encontraba en una ilusión y con todo su chakra listo para cancelar el jutsu _____—y la esperanza de que ahora todo saliera bien_____— __________y regular el flujo del mismo, acumuló una cantidad considerable de chakra para luego dejarlo fluir a la vez que murmuraba un _kai _que con suerte las liberaría como todo genjutsu. Su visión comenzó a temblar _____—o tal vez era el escenario_____—,__________ el agotamiento le pasó cuenta de cobro y con sus pocos alientos se acerco a la rubia, enviando un poco de su chakra para tratar de despertarla más la oscuridad la clamó primero.

.

_-No les hagas caso, eres muy bonita ¿sabes? ellas te molestan porque ocultas tu frente con ese flequillo pero estoy segura que si la muestras con seguridad dejarán de hacerlo... -_

_-Listo. Con esta cinta tu cabello no cubre tu rostro y te vez linda. -_

_._

* * *

><p>Ojos azules y curiosos recorrían el espacio que tenía frente a ellos. Por un momento no entendía por que se encontraba dentro de un capullo blanco, miró a todos lados y vio que un pequeño grupo de personas hablando y otras tantas liberando más personas de aquellos capullos; abrió su boca, dispuesta a pregunta que pasaba pero una molesta voz bastante conocida la interrumpió.<p>

_-Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?- _rodó los ojos a lo ruidoso y molesto que podía ser Naruto, más por algún motivo desconocido sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la figura con cabello rosa, buscando heridas y evaluando la condición de la kunoichi. Un alivio la recorrió al ver a su amiga/rival en buen estado pero el sentimiento no duró mucho hasta ser reemplazado por la ira.

-¿¡Que tanto miras puerca!?- Le gritó la pelirosa por la que ahora sentía instinto asesino.

-¡No me llames puerca maldita frentona!- respondió girando sus ojos y alejándose de allí con pisadas fuertes.

Necesitaba preguntarle a Shikamaru que había pasado.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperamos que les gusté. Si, Ino y Sakura estaban en el Tsukuyomi infinito. El final queda a sus imaginaciones.<strong>

**¿Naruto derrotó a Madara? **

**¿Fueron liberadas al momento de Kaguya matar a Madara? **

CURIOSIDADES:

**-**Shihaikigan no Jutsu ****(Técnica de las bolas de energía controladas)

El usuario crea unas bolas de chakra prácticamente invisibles que van directo a la mente del enemigo y explotan dentro.  
>Causan un dolor moderado por toda la cabeza y el cuerpo ya que se ramifica por todo éste, dificultando la movilidad, pensamiento y reacción.<br>Además es posible que el usuario (Ino) pierda agudeza en alguno de sus 5 sentidos. Hay entre un 25%-50% de posibilidades de que esto suceda

**-El Hokage al que nunca ven es Madara.**

**.**

**Observaciones. Alabanzas. Confesiones en Reviews.**


End file.
